


A night with you

by howsthismylife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, i don't know how to end this one, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve go to a gay bar on a Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with you

**Author's Note:**

> a little fluff for the fandom.  
> it's not beta-read so sorry for the errors.  
> i literally ran out of creative juice so i don't know how to end this one.  
> i'm sorry.

The bass was thumping, people were dancing, friends were drinking, and Steve was sitting at the counter nursing his drink. Everything that this bar was, loud and crowded, wasn’t what Steve wanted and was interested at. He frowned at his glass.

            “Hey, this is a bar not a funeral,” The bartender had said. Steve was not feeling it though—the music that is.

            Sam had invited him to go to a gay bar the minute Steve told him he was gay. He was shocked and confused because Sam was definitely straight. “Gotta support my buddy here,” Sam had said and made Steve to dress up.

            Steve scanned the crowd. He had thought that Sam would stay by his side like all good wingman does but Steve found himself sitting at the counter beside two shirtless dude making out. He spotted his friend and raised his brow. This was supposed to be his night, “What happened to supporting your buddy?” Steve whispered. Sam was definitely having the night of his life. He was crowded with a couple of guys, dancing around him, and Sam didn’t seem to mind. He got that signature smile on, game for anything, while dancing and jumping to the rhythm.

            “All alone, cutie?” Steve blinked and turned to his right where a woman was leaning her elbows on the counter, definitely grinning at him.

            “Uh, I’m with a friend,” He pointed over to Sam to whom the woman nodded and smiled on.

            “Why aren’t you on the dance floor?” The woman asked.

            “Not really my thing,” Steve said, “I’m sorry, are you . . . ?” He flailed over to her, finding the right words to say, or waiting for her to finish the sentence.

            “Gay?” The woman said and Steve nodded, “I’m a little offended if you think I was gay,” She smirked at him and Steve panicked a little.

            “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you or anything,” He held up both his hands and she chuckled. “It’s just, this is a gay bar. And I’m gay.”

            “Perfect,” She smiled at him, stood straight before sashaying back to her seat—he supposed.

            He raised his brow at her back and when Steve felt she wasn’t coming back he went back into frowning over at his drink, shoulder hunched, twirling circles at his glass. Steve sighed and looked over to where Sam was to make sure his definitely straight friend was not being grinded on by hormonal sweaty dudes.

            Sam wasn’t. Steve sighed and then someone bumped at him, from his side, and he almost toppled over if it wasn’t for the hands that were holding him in place on his seat. Steve’s heart was pounding, from the sensation of almost falling over, in his ears.

            “You okay?” Steve took a deep breath then huffed before looking over at the stranger who basically saved him. “I’m sorry I bumped into you. Someone pushed me,” the guy gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder. The woman Steve was talking to earlier was there, smiling at them, waving her hand.

            “I’m okay,” Steve muttered. He cleared his throat and asked, “So, you’re with her, I suppose?”

            “Yeah, that’s Natasha,” The guy cocked his head toward Natasha, “I’m Bucky.”

            “Steve,” He whispered and held his hand toward Bucky for him to shake.

            Bucky chuckled and they shook hands.

            “That your friend over there?” Bucky pointed at the dance floor, at Sam who was jumping and screaming as the guys around him cheered and clapped at him.

            “Unfortunately,” Steve sighed and Bucky chuckled.

            “You look really sad for someone in a gay bar,”

            “Not really my thing,”

            “What’s your ‘thing’ then?”

            Steve looked at Bucky. Usually guys and girls would just brush him off, sometimes they would talk to him and Steve could see that they weren’t interested. Steve couldn’t blame them; with his height and physique he really couldn’t blame them.

            But Bucky was different. Steve sensed it, saw it, as he rant about his passion for art, and on about his recent coming out event. It wasn’t really bar appropriate conversation but Bucky didn’t seem to mind.

            Their conversations went on and on. Bucky would tell him stories during his service in the military, and Steve would tell him about how he’d always wanted to join the army but could not because of his condition. It was hilarious. Steve thought. There they were, sitting on the counter face to face, smiling widely as they shout at each other’s ear when they talk to one another as the others dance to loud music.

            For those couple of minutes Steve felt like it was only the two of them in the room.

            “You’re really cool, Steve,” Bucky grinned at him.

            “You’re not so bad yourself,” Steve grinned back.

            There was a moment there, Steve thinks as they both stare at each other’s eyes, letting himself be lost in those deep blue eyes of his. Then that was the time Sam decided to drape an arm over his shoulders, panting and laughing.

            “Hey man,” Sam nodded at Bucky, then to Steve he said, “Who’s the guy?”

            “Sam, this is Bucky,” Steve introduced Sam, “And Bucky, this is Sam. The straight friend.”

            “Nice to meet you man,” Sam shook Bucky’s hand, “Hope my man here ain’t boring ya.”

            Bucky chuckled and Steve rolled his eyes, brushed Sam’s arm over his shoulder. “Why don’t you go back to dancing and leave me here,” Steve said.

            Sam looked between Bucky, who was sitting there watching them, and at Steve and smirked, “I’m gonna do that,” he said and went back to the dance floor after giving Steve a wink.

            Bucky’s eyes were at the dance floor, a soft smile plastered on his face, “Wanna go out of here?” He looked at Steve with a hint of gentleness and playfulness.

            “God, yes,” Steve breathes and jumped out of the stool he was sitting on. He brushed off the imaginary dusts on his jacket. Bucky was taller than he was, broader than he was, and much good looking than him. Steve felt a little bit insecure like he always does.

            Bucky lead the way out of the bar. Steve followed after he waved at Sam, and Sam gave him two thumbs up, promising to text or call him later.

\--

The wind outside was much colder than earlier when they came in. The sky was darker and filled with stars, and the street almost empty of cars. It must be nearing midnight. It was Friday night so Steve doesn’t have a problem with staying late. Bucky was walking slowly in front of him, seemingly waiting for Steve to catch up.

            Steve jogged and Bucky smiled at him when he got to his side. They walked silently for what seemed like hours. It was comfortable. It’s not every day you meet someone who was willing to talk to you despite of what he looked like.

            “So, are you a student or what?” Bucky asked, their shoulders brushing.

            “I look a student to you?” Steve raised his brow but hid his smirk.

            “Well, you look young to be working,” Bucky said, “And you look real adorable to be an adult.”

            “Jerk,” Steve pushed him by the shoulders and Bucky chuckled, walking back beside him. “I’m a senior. Art student.”

            “Called it,” Bucky bumped their shoulders together. Steve raised an eyebrow at him and Bucky said, “Well you’ve been talking about art all night.”

            “I hope I’m not boring you though,” Steve muttered.

            “I’m having a great time,” Bucky said. He took Steve’s hand and guided him toward the unlocked gates of the park. “C’mon, I’ll push you up,” Bucky crouched down, his hands clamped together for Steve to step in.

            “Are you serious?” Steve hissed.

            Bucky nodded, “Yes. C’mon before somebody sees us.”

            Steve hesitated for a second. All his life Steve had followed rules, always obeyed them, doesn’t want to get into trouble with the authorities and yet Steve felt like breaking the law for this man whom he just met. He smiled and said under his breath, “Fuck it,” then stepped on Bucky’s clamped hands and pushed himself up.

            His heart was racing; holding the cold bars of the park’s gate wall, when he reached the other side Steve was panting and brushing off his shirt. Bucky dropped next to him after a while and lead him toward the bench near the big tree. The park was empty of people and Steve’s stomach was filled with butterflies.

            “I can’t believe I just did that,” Steve breathes.

            “First time huh?” Bucky looked at him, draped his arm over at Steve’s shoulder, keeping him close and warm.

            “Yeah,” he muttered and leaned closer to Bucky. “It was nice though.”

            “I always come here at night when everybody’s out and sleeping,” Bucky said, “I like the silence and the cold. Sometimes I watch the stars, too.”

            Steve looked at the star studded sky, can feel Bucky’s eyes on him. “It’s nice.”

            “I wanted to share it with you,”

            The last time Steve remembered someone sharing something this thoughtful and personal was when Sam offered him to stay in his apartment. That was a sweet gesture but there was something different in that moment with Bucky beside him just sitting close to each other watching the stars.

            “That’s kinda sweet,” Steve said, still looking at the bright stars, and Bucky kissed him.

            It was quick, it was soft, and it was gentle like a tap on his skin but it lingered. Steve can feel the ghost of Bucky’s lips on his cheek. He turned to look at Bucky, looked between those eyes and those lips that just touched him, and it sent shivers down to his spine. He parted his lips to say something but Bucky was too quick, too eager by the look on his eyes, and cupped Steve’s jaws and kissed him on his lips.

            The park was empty of people and the butterflies on Steve’s stomach were replaced with excitement he hadn’t felt before. Bucky’s lips were soft, and Steve tried not to think on how he could mess the moment up because he wasn’t used on doing this, wasn’t used on kissing people he just had met although there was a part in Steve that were telling him that he knew Bucky far too long for the kiss to be sudden.

            Their lips broke apart and Steve already longed for Bucky’s to his; missed the sensation of Bucky’s hands caressing his jaw. Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s and breathed out a chuckle. “Wow,” he whispered and licked his lips.

            Steve tested the waters he just went in and kissed Bucky. The excitement on his stomach grew into adrenaline and for the first time after his parents died Steve felt happy.

            “Wow,” Steve breathes and they both chuckled.

\--

Pushing himself out of the park from the way they came in, Steve felt warmer than before. Bucky had work tomorrow and it’s almost an hour after midnight so they’ve decided to call it a night. Steve fell into that anxiety that he might not see Bucky again but when Bucky asked for his number he just smiled and gave it to him.

            There was this warm feeling on Steve’s chest when Bucky kissed him goodnight. He waved and waited for Bucky’s figure to just be another shadow in the street before heading off home himself. All the way toward his apartment, Steve was smiling and touching his lips, not believing on what had happened tonight. He was like a teenage girl who had just been kissed for the first time.

            He’d have to thank Sam for basically forcing him to spend his night on a gay bar.

            Speaking of Sam, Steve wondered what happened to his friend. He tried calling him but Sam wasn’t picking up.

            Steve stood in front of his apartment fishing for his keys in his pocket. He reached for his phone when it vibrated and saw that an unknown number texted him that read, “I really had fun tonight, Steve. I wish to see you again. –Bucky.” it put a smile on his face as he unlocked the door of his apartment.

           

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> the ending sucks, i know. I'm sorry.  
> comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> i'd like to continue this but i lack inspiration.  
> hmu if u have any prompts. :)


End file.
